As computing technology has advanced and software programs have become increasingly complex, testing software programs has become an increasingly important part of the program development process. By testing programs, developers are able to identify and correct potential issues or problems with the programs before they are released to the end user, thereby improving the end user's experience.
One way in which software programs can be tested is manually. In manual testing, a human user interacts with the program, providing various inputs and verifying the results of those inputs. Such testing, however, can be very time-consuming, very costly, and of questionable quality (e.g., it may be difficult to verify that certain timing constraints of the program are satisfied). Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved way to test software programs.